Bumped
by Merciless Ruby
Summary: With the heat burning over Konoha, the small gang decides to head outside and have a little water fight. But what happens when Tenten gets hurt? Who will Neji have to kill? Summary Sucks!


_**Hello! I need to get back at writing NejTen stories! Anyway, I thought of this yesterday and hopefully, it's good enough to read and review!  
Summary- with the heat burning over Konoha, the small gang decides to head outside and have a little water fight. But what happens when Tenten gets hurt? Who will Neji have to kill? Summary Sucks!  
**_

_**Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto**_

* * *

The heat burned over the small village, causing almost every citizen from the small village, known as Konoha, to escape from their heat trapping homes and cool off outside. Missions were definitely canceled, knowing that the one-hundred and eight degree weather would literally _melt _the ninjas. Some ninjas, such as Kakashi-sensei, chose to stay outside and read. The man wore dark blue shorts along with his green vest; and yes, he still had his mask on.

Other ninjas, or hokages, such as Tsunade chose to cool off in the public beach; though she got terribly irritated every time she saw her old time friend, Jiraiya, sneak up on women and write down their body features.

But since the public beach in Konoha was beyond crowded, the small, grown up gang chose to relax in the middle of the cool forest.

Sakura chose to read a medical book, while Ino chose to collect flowers along with Hinata, and Tenten polished her loveable weapons.

Naruto and Kiba argued on whether who should have the last spoonful of chocolate ice cream; though the ice cream looked like chocolate milk now. Lee was lying on a tree branch, watching some of the birds fight for the small amount of food, and Shikamaru slept underneath the branches of a tree.

Even though they all seemed cool and unaffected by the heat, with the exception of Kiba and Naruto, all of them were beyond sweating underneath their clothes. They've never experienced weather that hot before, and it was killing them.

"Man, I think I'm going to melt…" grumbled Naruto, wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"Tell me about it…" Sakura stated, fanning herself with her book.

"Even though we stay calm, we still sweat and burn!" complained Ino, tightening her grasp on the flowers in her hand.

Naruto, eyes closed, laid down on the grassy ground. His lips were pouted as his arms were folded underneath his head, used as a pillow. After a few seconds of meditating loudly, his eyes opened widely and he quickly sat back up.

"I got it!" he yelled, punching his palm, "let's have a water fight!"

Immediately, Kiba and Lee smirked, loving the bright idea. Tenten and the other kunoichis stared concerning-ly at Naruto, while Shikamaru murmured a _troublesome_.

"What do you guys think!?" Naruto inquired enthusiastically.

"I think it's the best idea you've had throughout your whole life!"

"Yea- wait, what?"

Naruto glared at Kiba as the dog boy stood up.

"We should have it by the river over there!" Lee yelled, jumping down from the branch.

Kiba, Naruto, and Lee stared at the kunoichis and Shikamaru pleadingly. The girls looked at each other for a while, but then shrugged.

"I guess a water fight wouldn't hurt…" Hinata murmured, her cheeks turning slightly red.

"Great! What about you, Shikamaru?"

The chuunin yawned and opened one of his eyes, staring blankly at his pesky, blond-headed friend.

"A water fight? What a drag… That's for children- AGH!"

The fifteen year old gasped as the cold, freezing water ran down his clothes. He opened his eyes and looked at Naruto, feeling too lazy to glare at him.

"What the hell was that for?"

"Aw, come on Shikamaru! Get in the mood!" Ino chirped.

The lazy genius sighed and lay back down on the ground.

"Troublesome woman…"

"Agh, forget Shikamaru! Let's have fun!" Naruto yelled, summoning buckets full of water.

He grabbed one of them and swung it towards Kiba; which ducked right away and splashed all over the pink-haired kunoichi. Sakura gasped as the water went through her nostrils and mouth. She wiped the cold liquid off her face and glared at her teammate. She grabbed one of the summoned buckets and swung it over to him, though he ducked and the water splashed on Ino.

"Oh, so that's how you want to play, huh Forehead?!"

"Hell yeah, Pig!"

Ino grabbed a bucket and swung it over to her pink haired friend, satisfactorily the water splashed on her. Sakura, growling under her breath, grabbed a bucket and splashed the water to Ino, wetting her again.

"I think it's better if we stay out of this…" Tenten muttered to her white-eyed friend.

Hinata nodded in agreement, watching everyone else have fun, besides Shikamaru.

"You guys should join too, ya know?"

The kunoichis stiffened and once they turned around, water splashed all over them; causing them to fall on the ground.

Tenten wiped the water off her face and looked at her clothes. So much for keeping dry… Her black shorts hung loosely from her hips as her white tank-top began to reveal her white-colored bra. A smirk arose to her face as she stood up and grabbed a bucket.

"Hey Kiba…"

The dog-boy turned around and suddenly, he was pinned to a tree by various kunais. He looked at the weapons confusingly, and then at Tenten. But when he did, water splashed on him, wetting him more.

Tenten giggled winningly and turned around. Her eyes widened when she saw Naruto throw water at her, though she quickly dodged it.

"Ha, you missed!" She chirped.

She turned around and saw Lee running towards her. Still smirking, she dodged the thrown water and looked at him teasingly.

"I'm not done yet, Youthful Flower!"

Tenten's smirk went away as her mahogany eyes opened. Lee ran up to her with a larger bucket of water. Tenten shook her head, placing her hands on her hips. Lee, determined to do it for his sensei, ran faster but all of the sudden he slipped on the muddy ground and the bucket went flying out of his hands. Tenten's eyebrows furrowed confusingly when all of the sudden, she felt something hard hit her forehead and knock her out. The other ninjas stopped as they saw Tenten collapse on the wet ground. Their glances shifted from her, to Lee.

"Uuuuuh, Neji is going to kill you!" Naruto told him, looking worrying at the green beast.

_Everything was cold. Snow fell from the dark sky. The brown-haired kunoichi opened her eyes, looking around confusingly._

"_Where am I?" she whispered to herself, standing up._

_Shifting her head from left to right, she stared at the stores and houses around. Everything was dark and gloomy. It was almost like if the area was deserted, though she could see people walking around yards away from her._

_She began to walk around and soon, she headed towards an opened bar. Walking inside, she looked around and saw men gambling as well as women stripping. She walked over to the bartender, which amazingly was a woman; but a familiar woman._

"_May I take your order?" the female bartender said, turning around._

_Tenten's eyes widened as her mouth almost dropped to the floor._

"_S-Sakura, what are you doing here?"_

"_What do you mean 'what am I doing here'? I work here, and how do you know my name?"_

"_You're a kunoichi! You shouldn't be bartending! You should be working at the hospital, or going on missions-"_

"_What? Going on missions? Only ninjas are only allowed to go on missions."_

"_Yes, ninjas like you!"_

"_Ninjas like me? I'm a girl! Women aren't allowed to be ninjas."_

_Tenten stared incredulously at her. Women not allowed becoming ninjas? That was more than a nightmare. That was worse than a punishment. Her whole life was just becoming ninja. And here she was, just told that women weren't allowed to become ninjas?_

"_How can that be? Wait, what village am I in then?"_

"_Silly, you're in Konoha!"_

_Tenten blinked and then stared at the wooden table. How can that be? She just became a chuunin about a year ago, and now women weren't allowed to become ninjas._

_The Weapon Mistress turned around and ran out of the bar. She didn't know whether this was a prank or not, and if it was, she was going to torture the one who made it up. She ran over to the hokage's office, determined to find out what was really going on._

_But as she kept on running, she noticed two men from the corner of her eyes and she quickly halted. Her eyes narrowed at the two for a few seconds, but suddenly they jolted opened once she noticed who they were- and what they were doing._

"_Is that…is that? I-I can't believe it…"_

_She kept on staring shockingly at the men. Just about a few feet away from her was Sai and Sasuke making out. Tenten stared at them disgustingly and continued to run towards the hokage's office. _

_She swung the door open and ran upstairs._

"_Hey you! What do you think you're doing here! You know that no women are allowed in here!"_

_Tenten turned her head and saw none other than Gai-sensei running after her._

"_Sensei!?"_

_But the man grabbed her arm tightly and began to drag her down the stairs._

"_You're not allowed here, foolish girl! Now leave!"_

"_No wait, I have to see Tsunade-sama!"_

"_Look, I don't know this Tsunade you're talking about it, but you're not allowed in here!"_

_Tenten groaned but quickly grabbed his arm with her other hand and pushed him away. The man stumbled against the steps and cursed as he watched Tenten run away._

_The Weapon Mistress finally reached the last floor and she quickly ran over to the hokage's office. Uncaringly, she kicked the door opened and ran inside._

"_Tsunade-sama, what's-"_

_Tenten was cut off when she noticed that it wasn't the blond haired woman sitting behind the desk. Instead, it was her teammate, Rock Lee._

"_Lee!? What are you doing here!? Where's the hokage!?"_

_The teen boy, wearing a yellow spandex suit, looked at her and his eyes suddenly widened._

"_What is a woman doing in my office? And I __**am **__the hokage! Now get out!"_

"_Baka, how can you tell me to get out? I'm you're teammate, Tenten!"_

"_Teammate?" the hokage chuckled at the word and then looked at her, "how there be a team when a woman is in it? Simply, women aren't allowed as ninjas! Did you forget that law?"_

"_Law!? Since when-"_

"_I wish not to hear anymore from you! Guard!"_

_Before Tenten could've said something else, someone appeared from behind her and grabbed her wrists tightly. She was brutally turned around. Tenten was about to yell at the person, but halted when she noticed who it was._

"_N-Neji!?"_

_The man glared at her and dragged her out of the office. Tenten struggled against his strong grip but was suddenly thrown on the floor._

"_Ouch! What was that for?"_

"_You're not allowed here." Neji told her stoically._

"_What's going on, Neji!? Why doesn't anyone remember me!? I'm a ninja-"_

"_Women can not be ninjas. Wake up fool; you're in Konoha, not a dream."_

_Tenten always knew that her teammate's words always hurt, though he never used it against her. But now, she knows how Lee feels._

"_Wake up!? You're the one that needs to wake up! This is a nightmare!"_

"_Then wake up, Tenten…"_

_The kunoichi stared at him confusingly. She thought no one knew her._

"_What?"_

"_Wake up, Tenten…"_

_She began to blink and soon, everything began to feel weary. Though, she kept on hearing his voice._

"_Wake up, Tenten…"_

"Wake up, Tenten..."

The kunoichi groaned tiredly, opening her eyes. Everything was blurry, though she could see something- or rather someone, looking down at her. She closed her eyes tightly, but then opened them again. Soon enough, her vision began to clear up. After blinking variously, her vision began to clear up. She looked up and noticed that the person was none other than her teammate, Neji.

"Finally you're awake." He said, smirking down at her.

Tenten's cheeks turned pink as she looked around. She was inside an unfamiliar room, though that had a familiar scent.

"Where am I?" she asked him, sitting up.

"Hyuuga Household, my room." He replied simply, watching her carefully.

Tenten looked around and suddenly, she felt her forehead ache. Groaning painfully, she rubbed that area and felt a small bump.

"Careful, the side of your forehead is still swollen." He told her.

Tenten stopped touching the area and looked at him. Suddenly, her cheeks reddened as her eyes widened.

_He's so close…._

Her heart began to beat faster, and nervously. She felt his hand land over hers and his face about an inch away from hers. His lips brushed hers as her eyes began to close.

"Be careful next time…" he muttered to her, pressing his lips gently over hers but then pulling back.

"Sakura, Ino, and Hinata-sama are waiting for you downstairs." He told her before leaving.

Tenten watched him leave, her heart almost ripping out of her chest.

--

"Naruto-kun, you think Neji will find us here?"

"US!? You're the one that threw the bucket at Tenten!"

"I know! But I'm glad that Shikamaru took Tenten over to Neji; I'm too frightened to look at the youthful Hyuuga prodigy! Though, I wonder if my youth flower is alright."

"Oh, she's alright…"

Naruto and Lee stiffened as their hearts almost dropped to their feet. Slowly, they turned around and saw the none other than Neji glaring at them.

"W-Wait, it wasn't my fault! It was Lee! He-He was the one that hurt Tenten!"

"I know," the prodigy said, smirking, "but it was your idea of a water fight."

"Oh no-"

"Hakke Hyaku Nijūhachi Shō!"

* * *

_**DONE! PLEASE REVIEW!  
**_


End file.
